


A Close Shave

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Almost Caught In The Act!, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quick... Hide The Evidence!, Sibling Incest, Straight Razors, Thor Lies to His Mama!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Thor has hurt himself and can't shave off some of his itchy beard.  Loki is a (suspiciously) Good Brother and offers to help him out....
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moirahawthorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirahawthorne/gifts).



> This all came about from a random Twitter discussion about shaving with straight razors...somehow the conversation turned to how it would be sexy for Loki to shave Thor with one... and this happened...

Thor hated being injured. Granted, he healed quickly, but those initial days of helplessness grated on his nerves. He was no good at sitting quietly like Loki; besides, even if he enjoyed reading, he wouldn't have been able to hold a book with his arm trussed up in bandages. As if his thoughts had the power of summoning, the door creaked open and his younger brother's face peeked mischievously through the crack.  
  
"Loki!" Thor exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad to see you! Gods, get in here, I'm dying of boredom."  
  
Loki grinned and slipped inside Thor's room, closing the door quietly behind him. He looked at Thor's bandages and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know what possessed you to take on that bilgesnipe by yourself, brother. You are such a fool sometimes "  
  
Thor laughed and threw one of his pillows at Loki, who caught it deftly and lobbed it back. Thor batted it away with his uninjured arm and patted the side of his bed. "Come, sit, Loki, and keep me company. I'm going crazy just lying here."  
  
Loki sat down gently, trying not to jostle Thor's bandaged arm. "Poor Thor. I know it's a trial for you not to be running around and smiting everything. How can I help?"  
  
Thor huffed dramatically. "Just talk to me. Otherwise I'll think too much about every little thing that's bothering me."  
  
Loki's eyes glinted with laughter. "Come on now; tell me what's bothering you. I'll make it all better."  
  
Thor sighed. "One of the worst things is...." he paused, eyeing Loki uncertainly. "Well, it's my beard. It's grown down too far on my neck, I can’t shave it myself, and it's too hot and itchy right now. I can't stand it Loki, truly I can't."  
  
"Hmmmmm," Loki mused, tapping his lips gently with his finger. "I can shave it for you, if you want," he offered.  
  
Thor pondered Loki's proposal. His brother had a known propensity for mischief, and Thor wasn't sure if it was really a good idea. He could end up looking totally ridiculous depending on Loki's whims, but... the itching was driving him crazy. He sighed. "Alright, I put myself in your hands, Loki."  
  
Loki blinked, surprised at Thor's capitulation, then grinned wickedly. Thor groaned, knowing the results were not going to be enjoyable, but he just had to get rid of that damned itch!  
  
"Let me go get a few things," said Loki, sliding gently off the bed. "I promise you won't itch at all when I'm done with you."  
  
Thor buried his face in his good hand as his brother disappeared into the bathing chamber. _This was a bad idea_ , he thought mournfully _. I just hope it will all grow back properly._ _  
_  
After a short time, Loki came back with a loaded tray which he set on the table by Thor's bed. He sat down next to Thor and laid a hot wet towel on his neck. Thor hummed with pleasure, enjoying the warmth on his skin. Meanwhile, Loki busied himself with a mug and shaving brush, creating a richly scented lather. Thor sniffed appreciatively. Maybe it won't be so bad after all, he thought hopefully. All too soon, Loki peeled away the towel and brushed the thick suds onto Thor's exposed throat. Both the brush and bubbles tickled his neck and Thor swallowed nervously, knowing that his brother would be holding a blade against his skin any minute now.  
  
After a few minutes, the brush disappeared, and Loki loomed over him, razor in hand. "Chin up, Thor. Let me stop that dreadful itching. "  
  
Thor closed his eyes and put himself completely in his brother's hands. He felt the mattress shift and then one of Loki's long legs slid over his hips. _Norns, why is my brother straddling me?_ Thor's eyes flew open, shocked and uncertain about this change of position.  
  
"Don't be alarmed, Thor. This will help me shave you more evenly," Loki murmured, pulling Thor's skin taut. "Here we go..."  
  
Thor closed his eyes again and tried to relax, but it felt strangely delicious to have Loki's arse resting against his crotch. As Loki moved slightly to reach under Thor's jaw with the razor, the gentle friction against his groin made Thor's cock begin to stiffen. Every stroke of the razor against his skin somehow caused Loki's arse to rub against him, bringing him to full aching erection in mere moments. Thor didn't dare to make a sound with Loki's fingers tight on his skin and the razor scraping over his throat. All he could do was grip the linens with his good hand and desperately hope that Loki couldn't feel his arousal.  
  
Unfortunately, that hope was dashed as soon as Loki set the razor down and sat back to admire his handiwork. "Well, I must say that looks much...." Loki's voice trailed off as he quickly realized that Thor was totally hard beneath him.  
  
Thor's cheeks burned with embarrassment, and he refused to open his eyes and look at Loki. "I'm so sorry brother. I didn't mean to..." His voice broke, strangled by shame.  
  
To his shock, Loki deliberately ground his arse down, rubbing himself shamelessly against Thor's erection. "Too bad, I'm not sorry at all," Loki hissed, his eyes alight with wicked desire. He grabbed the wet towel he had used earlier and wiped the soap off of Thor's throat, then started licking the smooth clean skin. "You have _no idea_ what it did to me, holding that blade against your skin and you just lying there, trusting me..." He bit at Thor's neck, savoring the scent of the soap and the taste of the sweat that was breaking out on Thor's skin. "My poor, injured brother, is there anything else bothering you that I can help you with?" As he spoke those maddening words, he rocked himself against Thor's crotch, making them both moan. "Look at me, Thor. _Look at me_!"  
  
Thor reluctantly opened his eyes and saw that Loki was also hard, his hand rubbing at himself through his trousers. Norns, it was dreadfully wicked what Loki was doing to him, wicked...and glorious. It was the answer to a prayer he would have never dared to speak, and only Loki could save his soul and damn it utterly at the same time. His good hand slid tentatively up Loki's thigh, the muscles quivering under his touch. He forced himself to raise his eyes to meet Loki's and he was struck by all he could see there: desire of course, but also uncertainty, and a hint of fear. Thor bit his lip, not sure exactly how to proceed without angering or offending his brother. Loki stared back at him for a moment, then hung his head. He started to move off of Thor's lap, but his brother's uninjured arm held him in place.  
  
"Forgive me, Thor, it was only a joke," muttered Loki. Now it was his turn to avoid looking at his brother, seemingly embarrassed by his forward behavior.  
  
"Don't go, Loki," Thor whispered, gently caressing his brother's slim thigh. "I never guessed that you felt like this about me. Tell me what's on your mind."  
  
Loki laughed bitterly. "You really don't want to know, _brother_."  
  
Thor took a deep breath, knowing he was about to cross a line with his actions. Then he deliberately slid his hand between his brother's legs and caressed the hot bulge of his erection. Loki whimpered and squirmed on Thor's lap, drawing a throaty growl from his big brother's lips. Thor's hand gripped Loki's hip and pulled him down tight, groaning as he felt the firm contours of Loki's arse with his cock. "Is this what you were thinking about, Loki? Tell me the truth, brother! _Is this what you want_?"  
  
"Yes. Yes damn it. I want you, Thor. Are you happy now?" shouted Loki, his voice cracking. He twisted against Thor's grip, but even one-handed, it was too strong for him to break.  
  
"Loki," said Thor softly, reaching up to caress the nape of his brother's neck. "Come here, brother." He gently but relentlessly pulled Loki down until their foreheads were touching. "If you want me, I'm yours." He tilted his head and gently brushed his lips across Loki's, then pressed against them more firmly, teasing at them with the tip of his tongue. Loki's lips opened up to him, and Thor slowly slid his tongue inside, exploring, tasting, making Loki whimper and grind himself against Thor's body.  
  
Loki broke their kiss, breathing heavily. "Do you mean it, Thor? Can I have your cock in me? I know you're injured, but if you stay like this, I can make you feel so good."  
  
Thor didn't think his cock could get any harder, but Loki's words had him ready to spill just from the thought of what Loki was planning to do to him. "Do you have any oil on that tray you brought? I need to make sure you're ready for me."  
  
Loki winked mischievously. "Don't worry, Thor. I already stretched myself when I was getting what I needed to shave you."  
  
Thor groaned, imagining what Loki must have looked like with his fingers buried in his arse, and the thought was almost more than he could take. "Undress, Loki. Let me see for myself," he rumbled, and Loki complied, using his seidr to strip himself bare. He teased his fingers around Loki's hole and found that it was loose and slippery with oil, letting his fingertips slid in easily. Thor was startled at the sudden taste of blood in his mouth, not immediately realizing that he had bitten through his own lip at his discovery. Loki leaned over and sucked gently at his wound.  
  
"And here I thought _I'd_ be the one to draw your blood today," Loki chuckled pressing a soft kiss to Thor's injured lip. "Sweet brother, I'll make it all better for you, I promise." He pulled back the light blanket covering Thor's legs, noting with glee that he was naked and hard, ready for Loki to take his pleasure. He slid back up Thor's chest to tease his soft pink nipples to hardness with his tongue, making Thor squirm desperately underneath him. He bit down gently and Thor cursed, frantically scrabbling at the bedclothes. As Loki positioned himself so their cocks were touching, he nuzzled into Thor's neck, licking and biting the smooth skin he had shaved, making Thor groan and thrust against him. He laughed softly. "So eager, brother. Are you ready to have your cock inside me?"

"Oh yes, Loki! _Please_ ," begged Thor, rubbing his good hand over the curve of Loki's arse. "Ride me, brother... make me come inside you!"  
  
Loki's eyes widened lustfully at Thor's filthy words, and he couldn't resist his brother's heartfelt plea to be fucked for even a moment longer. He slid his hand between their bodies and gripped Thor's cock firmly, lining it up with his slick hole. He gasped as he pushed himself down and the head of his brother's thick cock pressed into him, stretching him wide open around its girth. Beneath him, Thor's body went rigid, fighting the urge to come. Loki stopped moving and rested his forehead against his brother's, his breathing ragged. _Ridiculously oversized, just like the rest of you_ , he grumbled to himself, not really minding though because he knew how good it would feel if he could just be patient. Thor's lips brushed his, and Loki returned the kiss as he let himself sink a little further onto Thor's cock. His brother growled and dug his fingers into Loki's hip, but he didn't try to thrust up and hurry the process, letting Loki set a pace that was comfortable for him. Thor's patience was rewarded when Loki finally sat flush against him, panting and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Thor laughed shakily. "I never dreamed I'd get to know what this felt like, Loki"  
  
"What, fucking? You really should get out more, Thor," snickered Loki running his hands over Thor's bare chest.  
  
"I get out enough, brother," Thor shot back as he arched into Loki's touch. "I meant with _you_."  
  
Loki looked at him seriously, all teasing momentarily set aside. "I never dared to think that you had the same perverted feelings as I. Corrupt, dirty, wicked... those are _my_ trademarks, after all." His lips twisted bitterly, recalling things that others had said, mostly behind his back. Wise of them to do so, of course; most who said such things to his face usually suffered... _creative_ accidents.  
  
Thor shook his head, stroking his brother's shoulder gently. "Loki, I love you. You're my brother, and nothing anyone says will ever change that."  
  
Loki's sour expression softened. "And never doubt that I love _you_." He smiled wryly. "Are we done with sentiment now, Thor? I believe I'm supposed to be fu.... _aaaaahhhhh_!!!!" He glared down at Thor, who winked back at him, looking totally unrepentant with his calloused hand wrapped tightly around Loki's cock.

"Oaf! Unhand me this instant... or at least use some oil if you're going to do that," snarled Loki as he snatched the bottle off of the tray of shaving implements. Thor smiled innocently and held his hand out so Loki could pour the oil into his palm. Loki watched spellbound, shivering as Thor spread the oil over his cock, and when Thor closed his hand and started stroking him in earnest, Loki felt like he might explode into a million fragments of pleasure at his brother's sure touch. He began to rock his hips, teasing Thor's cock, and his brother began to thrust up into him, slowly at first and then faster and harder, matching the pace he had set with his hand. Loki shuddered at the sensations flooding his body, bringing him closer and closer to his climax.  
  
Underneath him, Thor groaned out, "Loki... I'm so close... I can't last much longer!"  
  
"Me neither... just... come for me, Thor... do it..." Loki begged.  
  
Loki's words broke Thor and sent him over the edge, shuddering upward in ragged thrusts as he came hard inside of his brother. Loki followed right behind him, gasping and painting Thor's chest with his spend. He collapsed onto his brother, heedless of the mess, and they both lay there panting.  
  
Thor stroked Loki's hair with his uninjured hand and kissed the top of his head. "Will you let me do this again when I have two good hands?" he asked playfully. "Or do you prefer me bound up and helpless?"  
  
"Mmmmm," purred Loki. "Now there's a lovely thought..."  
  
Thor smacked his arse sharply making Loki gasp.”Oh no, brother! I'm not letting you tie me up so you can..."  
  
His reply was cut off by Loki's lips pressing tightly against his, and Loki's clever tongue sneaking into his mouth. Thor groaned into the kiss, and grabbed a fistful of Loki's hair. But before they could go any further, they heard the door to Thor's outer chamber open, and their mother's voice carried easily into the bedroom.  
  
"Thor? Are you still asleep, my dear?"  
  
Blue and green eyes simultaneously widened in utter panic. Loki gestured wildly and the traces of their lovemaking disappeared from their bodies and the bed, even the scent of sex vanished from the air as well. He twitched the now clean sheet up over Thor's naked body and, giving his brother a saucy wink, disappeared in a flash of green light.  
  
Thor cleared his throat. "I'm awake, Mother, but I'm not dressed yet."  
  
Frigga tapped at the door before she opened it. She smiled gently at her son, who gave her the most innocent smile he could muster in return.  
  
"I wanted to check your arm, my dear. The healers said you might be able to remove the bandages today if you promised not to overexert yourself." Frigga smiled again and tousled his hair. "I'm sure you'll keep your promise, right, Thor?"  
  
Thor grinned back, thinking about the surprise he would certainly be giving Loki that would need both hands. "Yes, Mother, I promise I'll be a very good boy."  
  
She peeled back some of his bandages to check the progress of his healing, nodding in approval at what she saw. Putting the bandages back in place, she clothed him in a simple robe with her seidr and helped him get out of bed. As they were leaving, she asked, "Have you seen Loki this morning? The guards thought they saw him outside your door earlier."  
  
Thinking fast, Thor said, "Yes, he came in for a few minutes, and helped me shave, but he didn't stay long after that. He said he had a new spell to work on, so perhaps he's in his workroom." He breathed a sigh of relief as Frigga accepted his explanation and linked her arm with his uninjured one as they made their way to the healers. Thor flexed the fingers of his injured arm and smiled, imagining how he might repay his little brother later on for his excellent... barbering skills.


End file.
